Ryōko Shiraishi
Ryōko Shiraishi (白石 涼子; born September 7, 1982 in Kashiba, Nara, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Asuka Kazama in Tekken 5, Hayate Ayasaki in Hayate the Combat Butler and Hime "Himeko" Onizuka in Sket Dance. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *AKB0048 (2012) - 5th Minami Takahashi *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - 5th Minami Takahashi *Air Master (2003) - Waitress *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Ayumi K. Jasmine (ep4) *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Þorhelga "Helga" Svarthæð (ep8) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Kazuyoshi Chigira *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Kazuyoshi Chigira, Tasera *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - Akari Hinomoto, ChibiKamemon (ep5) *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Mervamon, Akari Hinomoto (ep24), ChibiKamemon (ep3) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Kakunsa *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Angelica Ainsworth *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Noriko Kiryū *Kekkaishi (2006-2007) - Aoi Shinagawa (ep24), Young Yoshimori Sumimura *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Anew Returner *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Yozuru Kagenui *Senran Kagura (2013) - Hikage *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master: Tokyo Magic Arc (2018) - Hikage *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Genki Hino *Sword Art Online (2012) - Yuriel *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Goddess Clan (ep21) 'Anime Shorts' *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016-2017) - Angelica Ainsworth 'Movies' *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Angelica Ainsworth *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Press Secretary *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Agehunt *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Pocket Monster 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Akito Wanijima/'Agito' *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Festival Eve Full of Swimsuits (2015) - Hikage 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Ango (Boyhood) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Picture Drama' *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Ayumi K. Jasmine (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Additional Voices *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Erina Tōdō *Clannad (2004) - Kappei Hiiragi *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Mila *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Mila *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patroller *Extremely Large Portion: Senran Kagura (2014) - Hikage *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Rem Tokimiya *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Hime Onizuka/Himeko *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - F.F. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - F.F. *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Fū *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Fū *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Fū *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Chie, Jaster (Childhood) *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Anew Returner, La Mira Luna *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Hikage *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Hikage *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Hikage *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus: Proof of Girls (2013) - Hikage *Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (2011) - Hikage *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Hikage *Shining Blade (2012) - Yukihime *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Jay *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Sylph *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Eliot Craig *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Eliot Craig *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Eliot Craig *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Eliot Craig *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Juliana Everhart *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Juliana Everhart *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors